EdWin Prompts and Aus
by lili-lasagna
Summary: A compiliation of prompts and aus requested from here and/or tumblr. Solely EdWin goodness.
1. This Wedding Sucks

_**From tumblr's otp au fic list**_

 _#22. Two miserable people meeting at a wedding au_ requested by

.

.

.

The reception was beautiful, the champagne was the finest and the different shades of pink accentuated the holy matrimony that her two friends put an effort into. Winry grimaced though when she saw the whole design. It was cliché, dull and she hated her bridesmaid dress…especially the fact that she wasn't even supposed to be the bridesmaid, especially when Al and his lover were getting married. Not to mention that she wasn't really expecting the invite at all and she certainly wasn't planning on inviting him either if she ever got married, since the incident from almost eight years ago when they were going to graduate.

And she wasn't expecting _Him_ either… or walk down the same aisle as _Him_. And it was awkward and made her heart race and her palms sweaty. But it was her fault since she was the one that gave an okay to be paired up with the Edward Elric who was loved among their country. Edward hadn't expected her to accept Al's invitation either and he felt like whenever they practiced or when she held on to the crook of his right prosthetic arm, he felt like he was burning.

Sitting on the same table as well held some sort of tension that the other bridesmaids and groomsmen actually felt radiating off their personas made everyone sort of… skip around them and avoid any topic of their high school years. It was almost too much to handle so the selected group went to go dance around the floor with the new bride and groom. After a long while, Winry was the first to speak.

"This wedding…" she spoke, making Ed jump. He felt his neck sweat.

"Yeah?" he inquired, curious. She rested her cheek against her palm with a sour look.

"It kind of sucks." Her opinion didn't shake him. He just laughed and held his stomach from the continuous laughter which made her giggle. Some people stared at the pair.

"Sorry. Just, wait – I remember how often you would gush about those wedding magazines when we were…uh … in high school. Now you think it sucks? Don't you remember that it was me who would tell you how cliché all of that was?" Edward reminded, still trying to recover from his earlier outburst. Winry blushed and averted his golden eyes.

"And how often would I tell you that it wasn't those kinds of weddings I wanted, but that I was excited to plan my own?" Edward cleared his throat and scratched his cheek in a nervous manner, heart pounding from the next question he was going to ask.

"And did you ever plan your own." It was silent with Winry deciding to whether or not tell him about any of her romatic experiences since their fallout in high school. She decided that it was time to quit beating around the bush observing how his hand was shaking slightly while he held his drink against his. oh. so. kissable. lips

"Yeah, but he left me the day before with a letter of why he couldn't go through with it." Edward choked on his drink.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly

"Yup."

"Still not as worse as mine though." Winry widened her eyes at his confession.

"Oh really?" she challenged. Ed grinned at her response and leaned forward so that they were almost touching, his breath on her face.

"Yup. She told me she couldn't marry me in front of the congregation and right before the priest spoke." Ed delighted in Winry's reaction, her plump lips opened in incredulity. "Still think this wedding sucks?" Winry chuckled and nodded her head. "Me too." he admitted.

"Wow such a supportive brother." Winry teased.

"The supportive brother that got his own brother to get off his ass and confess to the girl. I think I did enough… So, how about one dance?" She hummed, teasing his patience by pretending to think on his invite. Seeing his squirming, she smiled playfully and placed her hand on his. She'd forgotten how warm he was and he had forgotten how small her hand was when he was holding it.

Of course the dancing wasn't perfect with Edward who was a little rusty and Winry herself not being able to really follow his lead. They would playfully tug on each other, laughing and reminiscing on old times when they themselves were high school sweethearts. It was as if they were attached to the hip during the reception.

After the bride and groom bid farewell to heir guests and friends, Ed and Winry both watched as the newlyweds sped away.

"You still think this wedding sucks?" Edward asked again. Winry felt the biting of the night's coldness, causing her to bravely hold on to Edwards arm until he wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Maybe a few things have changed my mind a little."

.

.

.

" _Hey, Winry?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _A few things changed my mind a little as well."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Review and give a prompt or au. Requests are open and if you want M rated prompts, I'll make a separate series just for that. This is solely EdWin.


	2. Leave Him Stupid

_**Answers to reviews:**_

 **onepieceofcake: I will get to your request asap! And thanks so much for being my first review and for your kind words.**

* * *

Fluffy sentence starters: _"Im so in love with him/her, I don't know what to do!"_ requested by lizmapes tumblr

* * *

.

.

.

Edward Elric sat there motionless on the swing of his childhood playground as Winry, his best friend plus childhood friend and long time love stood in front of him, her thighs touching his knees. She played with her thumbs and bit her full bottom lip as she rocked on heels, her shoes digging into the wet sand. He stared at her rosy flushed cheeks, thinking that she looked so adorable, but at the same time he felt his chest tighten at her words.

"What?" he asked, breathless. Winry flushed more and leaned into him.

"I said, I'm so in love with him, I don't know what to do?" she said again clearer this time and placing both her hands on his muscled thighs that were clothed with denim pants. He felt his face hot with the casual touch.

"Well?" she asked. He snapped himself out of his daze and looked into her baby blue eyes seeing her nervousness and … something else?

"What?" he asked. She huffed and her face moved closer to his.

"What should I do about it?" He licked his lips mentally screaming in his head.

" _Nothing!"_

" _Forget about him!"_

" _Kiss her!"_

Inside he was having a breakdown. All his thoughts and feelings jumbled up together until he sat there dumb in his own mind until she flicked him on the nose.

"Hey!"

"Come on, Ed, help me out here." she hissed, her cheeks going redder. He groaned. Why did she have to be so cute! He was about to say something, hopefully it was the courage to tell her his feelings and then kissing the living daylights out of her, of course, if she let him.

"You should tell him."

" _Not that one!"_ he cried mentally. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"How did we even get to this conversation?" he wondered, stupefied. One minute they were talking about Al's latest attempt to try to woo the foreign exchange student, then the next thing he knew she was spouting …This!

"Because I can't stop thinking about it! It's driving me crazy and – I just want to do something about it." she whispered desperately. Ed felt his heart sink more now and it was felt to his toes. How can someone feel this… exhausted and hurt and hands heavy. It was a nightmare!

"Why?" he dared to ask, feeling his stomach flop sickeningly to the sad beat of his heart. She tightened her grip on his thighs, torturing him.

"Because…every time I see his dumb face, I want him to look at me the same way I do to him. I want to be able to do anything to keep him beside me without there being any boundaries I have to cross while I already have crossed them. He makes me think things, sometimes stupid things and sometimes sweet things and sometimes…" She paused, licking her lips, "I think I want to kiss him until I leave him like a stupid smart ass and I want him to do the same to me. I feel like I'm ready, but I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same or that he isn't as ready as me."

Edward took a deep breath in, staring at her lips then at her determined, yet scared eyes. All his jealousy and all his possessive thoughts, he was feeling like her confession and he expression knocked them out of his head, her words stepping on them until he only felt a want to make her happy, to see her happy. Even if it was with someone who wasn't him.

"Then do it. Tell him, kiss him, whatever you have to do to make him see you. If he still can't or won't, I'll beat his ass." he said while grasping her hands that were still squeezing his thighs. She nodded and licked her lips.

The next thing her knew, her mouth was against his, holding his face in both her palms and she leaned over him more. His head felt fuzzy and warmth filled his being and those sappy and everything he thought of as embarrassing came into his mind like an asteroid hitting earth. His face felt like it was on fire and his mouth opened against the insistence of her slick tongue, taking what he was giving and giving what he was taking. Was this what kissing was supposed to feel like, or was it what kissing Winry felt like? He didn't know and he felt his mind shutting down completely until his thoughts were only just vapors in the wind, almost nonexistent. She stopped with a soft nibble on his bottom lip while he tried to chase her mouth. She pulled lightly on his hair until he was facing her and her giddy and trembling eyes.

They were panting and he felt the corners of his lips lift slightly.

"Damn." he breathed. She giggled shyly then kissed his nose, making him wrinkle it against the soft pressure.

"I hope I didn't really leave you that stupid."

"I can't get my brain to function." he admitted without thinking. His face flamed.

.

.

.

" _Now I need your help." She stared at him, still holding his face_

" _Huh?" she asked, confused_

" _I love so in love with this girl, I don't know what to do."_

"… _We'll figure it out together." she giggled._


	3. Travelling Hearts

**Answers to Reviews:**

 **LeConfidant: Thanks I will! I'm also trying to finish editing the latest chapter for THYK. Hopefully I'll be done soon!**

 **TheWildeFiles: Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Prompt:**_ _Maybe do a fluffy, story of them traveling together. You write them so canon I would love to see how you would do that_

 **\- onepieceofcake**

* * *

.

.

.

"You mean. . . travelling together?!" Winry shouted in excitement, clasping her hands together as if she was praying for what she heard from Ed to be true and not a joke. Ed nodded, grinning at her childlike excitement.

"Yeah! Wouldn't that be great? We can go to places to see where we would like to honeymoon." Ed replied with enthusiasm. He then blushed as he saw her face which was full of awe and excitement, then she gave a soft smile with twinkling eyes.

"Mm. For our honeymoon?" she asked in a teasing manner. He felt is palms sweat and his heart racing, praying that he wasn't showing her how that word affected him. When she smile knowingly he scratched his neck, nervous.

"Well," he coughed, "that is if you want to. A-after all, we are going to get married and we haven't planned on what we were going to do afterwards." He felt like he was slipping up a little over his words and where his eyes fell unto was not helping him in anyway. Why did he have to be so nervous about what they were going to do? Getting married. Going on the honeymoon, which Mustang and his squad of idiots always said was the one of the best parts for the groom. His cheeks heated at their insinuations, then realizing where his mind was going he mentally shook his head and smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Winry beamed at his words, excited that Ed was finally inviting her to go on a trip with him and telling her what he was thinking in regards to their marriage and their plan for after the wedding. She played a little with the ring on her left ring finger, face growing hot under his gentle smile. It was funny how he always brought her like this even though they knew each other for as long as she could remember, yet all this was so new and she had no reservations about moving forward with their relationship even though it felt like it was just yesterday when he told her his feelings in alchemical sentences. He really was a weirdo. She chuckled at the memory suddenly holding both his hands.

"Of course it's alright, silly. But first things first. I have to let my customers know that I'll be going on a trip and ask Garfiel and Granny if it's alright if I leave my clients with them. Can't just up and leave without saying something. What would they think?" Ed groaned leaning down to rest his forehead against hers with a pout on his face.

"How long is it going to take? I really want to go now." Winry scoffed at his whining.

"You just got back! Not only that there's a lot of things I have to pack, Ed."

"Like what? You just need clothes and probably some usual necessities. Girly stuff. I don't know; what do girls need?" he thought, staring at her face with curiosity. "Not only that; the sooner we leave, the better. Especially if it's for something like this." Winry stared at him, surprised at his words until she brushed her nose with his, her eyes gleaming with mischievousness.

"Already want me all to yourself, Ed." she teased. She laughed when she saw his face and neck red with embarrassment, pulling away from her.

"That's not why!" he protested, but he knew he was somewhat lying. The thing was she made it sound like he wanted her for . . .things, things he thought that he wasn't ready for yet. He had also thought she wasn't ready for it either so what was with this deliberate teasing. It wasn't fair.

She calmed her outburst, placing her around his neck and pulled him to be in their previous position once again. She searched his golden eyes and observed his flushed cheeks, feeling a little guilty.

"Oh stop." she sighed, pecking his lips. When she pulled away from the small kiss, he tried to follow her lips and looked at her as if he was dazed. He heart stuttered.

"Let me just call my clients and get some things ready before anything, yeah?"

* * *

"Will we be going to Xing? I heard that it was beautiful not to mention the gardens at the Imperial Palace are simply splendid! Well, from what I read." Winry excitedly said, but then her look turned into one of confusion when she saw Edwards unpleasant demeanor. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Nothing." he waved his hand as if he was brushing the subject away, but he realized that when Winry asked something, she was nothing if not persistent when she was asking something, especially an answer or explanation from him. He decided to give up before she even started. "It's just that Al is there, not to mention Ling, the bean and his pseudo bodyguard are there as well." It was silent with Winry trying to process Ed's explanation, but she couldn't come up with why that would bother him.

". . .So?" she asked, puzzled. She didn't really understand what was going through his head at the moment. It just didn't make sense. She jumped when he suddenly scoffed, staring at her with a look that spoke of how incredulous he was with her word. "What?" she shouted, even more confused.

"I don't know about you, but I would not want to see anyone I would know on my honeymoon, thank you very much." he grumbled, obviously irritated with her now. and looked the other way.

"Why not? I don't get it." she perplexed. He turned his head sharply at her looking at her if she grew another head.

"Winry!" he scolded, "If we're going on a honeymoon together, I'd rather not see anyone and just focus on our time together. Isn't the whole point of a honeymoon is to be with your wife or husband?" Winry widened her eyes at his point then fiddled with her hands until she realized that one tiny word he used.

"Excuse me, what do you mean 'if'?" she asked, stupefied. He rolled his eyes, slouching in the cushioned train seat.

"That is not the point! What if Ling decides to just barge in to say hi or whatever when we are. . .doing things!" he hissed. Winry's face suddenly felt hot and she didn't know if it was from how he brushed off her question, how he made a ridiculous assumption, or how he implied that they were going to do more than sightseeing on their honeymoon. Of all the times to be embarrassed, this was not the time.

"He wouldn't do that, you weirdo. I think he would actually respect our privacy. Ling isn't stupid." Ed scoffed at her assumption, crossing his arms.

"Huh. Yeah right."

"And if he does - which he won't - I'll teach him a lesson on why it is bad ettiquette to just ruin something that I've been looking forward to!" She didn't know why she was suddenly upset, but just thinking about if Ling would do something so idiotic just made her seethe. She felt people staring at her, but she didn't care. They could stare all they want. She stopped her tirade when she noticed how Ed stayed quiet all of a sudden with flushed cheeks and his mouth hanging open. She sat there puzzled.

"W-what did you just say?" Ed whispered. "Looking forward to. . ." he stopped, too speechless to say more. Winry wondered what he was talking about until she repeated what she had just said in her head, feeling her face burn. Did she just admit to looking forward to 'go sightseeing' with Edward? Had she no filter? Instead of just making it seem like she was panicked, she feigned nonchalance, though her face said otherwise.

"What? Isn't normal to actually want to do things with you and looking forward to it, we're both adults after all and I know for a fact that men and women are indeed filled with hormones and maybe do want to have intercourse with their significant other and fantasize about it. It's common biology and physical anthropology." It was silent for a while in their little booth after that with Ed just staring at her while she mentally screamed in her head when she just sounded like a book that could title "Why It's Okay To Feel This Certain Way" Ed then suddenly burst out in laughter, making her more embarrassed. She smacked his arm in retaliation.

"Stop it!" she ordered. He held her wrists and leaned closer.

"You're just as bad as me!"

* * *

Winry sighed at the warm breeze of the pretty, little town of Gan that was barely touching the border of Creta and Amestris. The buildings sort of had a feel of comfort and the great cottage looking inns looked so cozy. Their room with two beds was so beautiful that correlated so well to Cretan style and her bed felt like she was on a bed of clouds. Ed smiled at her praises, simply staying close to her as they walked hand in hand along the brick road. It was nice to have simple connections to places because he could get advice on which town and places were splendid and if he had the money for it, then he could offer her things like this. They did however have a little disagreement with the rooms with Ed trying to be a gentlemen in trying to let her stay in a different room than himself. But she kept insisting how it was fine and his heart melted when she just hugged him and admitted to wanting to stay as close as possible with him.

Now they only had one room. Yeah, sure it had two beds, but who's not to say that they could get crazy and just suddenly share one. He was grateful that Winry only asked that they stay in the same room. If she had insisted on one bed as well, he knew he would be stuck and be a stuttering mess.

"Come on, Ed I heard there was a nice quiet lake just beyond those woods. It's like a hiking trail."

He chose not to think about sharing one bed with Winry for now.

* * *

After Dan and Austin in Creta, they decided to take a trip to the Country, Donbachi. The ocean had an appeal to Winry and she knew that if this was the only chance to see the white sands and clear water the sea side had to offer, then she was going to take it. Ed was as excited as her. If she thought that their little trip to Gan was wonderful with it's friendly people and nice housing, then the Donbachi seaside was marvelous in comparison. They arrived by cart at sunset with her leaning on Ed's shoulder while he just rested his head on hers, drawing circles against her ivory skin and murmuring against her ear. She felt like they had grown closer and all her feelings for the man beside her simply grew until she felt almost ready to burst.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Ed exclaimed, holding her hand while they headed toward the inn on the little cliff. Winry felt the wind drizzling her with ocean spray, making her shiver in response. Ed saw her reaction and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his warmth.

"Cold?" he asked, whispering in her ear. Winry just hummed in answer, shivering because his words sent a wonderful vibration against her sensitive ears. She felt her face grow warm in pleasure.

When they got to the inn and started booking for a room, the host looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but we only have just one room with a queen sized bed. We can't offer a second one."

They suddenly felt dejected, slightly afraid of what to do or say about the matter, but Winry suddenly gave a smile to the woman, tried to calm her racing heart and took a deep breath.

"We'll take it." Winry heard Ed choke until he started coughing. She was startled by his reaction and tried to help him, but he waved her off and calmed himself.

"A-are you sure, Winry?" he asked. She nodded, her face warming because of his intensive stare.

"Alright. Well the lady has spoken." he said to the host. Winry noticed his voice shake when he spoke.

After listening to he host informing them where the room was, they followed her direction. The silence between them made them anxious and Ed would glance at Winry a few times until they reached their room for their stay. They stood in shock.

The room was wonderful, giving a certain beach feel to it with it decorated walls of seashells and their little kitchen that was made of marble. The carpet was soft and plush against their toes, the color making them feel like they were on sand. Winry felt like she could probably be comfortable with resting on the floor.

"This is so beautiful!" Winry exclaimed in awe. Her eyes twinkle and her cheeks flushed in excitement, making Ed's heart pound against his chest. He smiled softly, grabbing her hand to pull her closer.

"You're so eager already. We haven't even seen the bedroom yet or the bathroom." Winry giggled in response, making Ed wonder how a giggle could affect him so much. They went in search for the bathroom and took in it's marble appearance and big bath tub that was already decorated with candles and some flowers around the tub. It smelled really good.

"You could fit, like, three people in here." Winry said. Ed rolled his eyes.

"It's set up for two people." Winry looked up at him with a blush.

"O-oh." she breathed. Ed, suddenly feeling nervous, cleared his throat. Winry appeared to have waken up from her stupor, squeezed his hand and walked out of the tempting bath.

"Let's have a look at the bedroom, shall we?" she quavered. Ed silently agreed.

If Winry thought he bath looked tempting, the bedroom felt seductive. It's dark violet satin sheets where glossy with its dark pillows so plush against the barred headboard. The walls were painted with a dark ocean blue and Winry felt as if her toes were tingling. The way the bed called to her was like ridiculous and she felt her palms start sweating at the fact the room was only lit with candles and little white petals decorated the bed. They were quiet for a while until Ed sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No!"

It was a tensed silent this time. So tense that Ed felt sweat on his brow. How could this feel so . . . nerve-wracking. He glanced at her, noticing how softly she was looking at him. She pulled him closer until her head rested against his shoulder and her mouth was a breath away from his ears. Ed wrapped his arms around her frame, rubbing her back.

"I want you to stay with me." she whispered in his ear. He shivered from the pleasant vibrations, wondering how she managed to get this effect on him. Ever since this trip started she managed to worm her way into his heart and into his being. It was different and he figured he could do anything for this woman. He had time to think about where he wanted to go with her in this weird and new direction. He knows how he wants her and where he wants her in his life if she's willing to have him just the same.

"Okay." he agreed making soothing circles along her back. He leaned back a little to look into her eyes. "But only if you want to."

"Of course I do. We'll just sleep. I don't want to be away from you." His heart stuttered from her words making him smile to rest his forehead against hers.

"Me neither. . . Is it okay if I kiss you." She smiled, nodding her head, then closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing along her cheeks. He pressed his mouth against hers, cupping her face gently, making her lean more on him. He pressed her closer against her body when she slid her tongue along the seam of his mouth. He opened his mouth, suddenly feeling lightheaded and his mind foggy, giving a groan of pleasure. Never had they kissed like this, the feeling of his whole body tingling so new and addictive. He never wanted to separate from her soft mouth. She pulled away only for him to try to follow. She shivered as she saw his dazed golden eyes. She wondered if she looked the same. She felt a little dizzy as well.

"Let's go to bed." A small peck from him was his agreement.

* * *

"Oh, I was expecting you kids to have run off and eloped already." Pinako chuckled, dipping her sweet bead in her coffee, taking a bite. She smiled at their flushed faces.

"Of course not, Granny!" Winry exclaimed.

"We'd never do that!" Ed protested. The old woman widened her eyes when she noticed that they didn't let go of each others hand. She was slightly surprised. Normally they would avoid showing some sort of affection in front of her.

"I want to do things right and Winry and I plan to include the people we care about in our union as well." Ed said, serious, pulling Winry closer. Pinako hummed in reply, then got up from her chair, brushing the crumbs of her dress.

"Well let's get a move on, we've got a wedding to plan, brats."

.

.

.

 _"So. . ." Winry purred, leaning closer to Ed after making sure her grandmother was out of hearing range._

 _"Yeah?" Ed asked, staring at her with flushed cheeks._

 _"Are you looking forward to doing things with me now?"_

 _"Winry!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N: /IMPORTANT/:** This was a nice specific prompt and so I will inform you how I would like you guys to send one. This was one perfect example. A prompt should be a little specific like this. Also let me know whether it is either au, canon, post canon, etc.

If you want to request something, just give me a little review whether you like this or if maybe there are some things I could change before you request the prompt. So if you want to drop in a prompt, **let me know these things.**

 **-Drop a review**

 **-A specific prompt. Let me know if it's an AU, manga/brotherhood(pre-canon, canon, post-canon), the anime '03 series (pre-canon, canon, post-canon) CoS, etc.**

 **-Ages of the Pairing (Mainly for those who want an au prompt or post-canon prompt or pre-canon.)**

And that's about it. Also **if you have M-rated request** , don't hesitate to tell me as well. You could **PM me or review here** ; it doesn't matter. **I will do another series of EdWin smut for you guys** (and for me as well :D) I hope this was not confusing to you.

Also, thank you for the lovely reviews I have so far. You guys are the best and thank you for taking time in reading my writing! :)


End file.
